pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Unfezant
Ash's Unfezant is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained in the Unova region. Biography Unfezant, as a Pidove, was caught soon after Ash began traveling in Unova in Enter Iris and Axew!. Ash tried to catch another Pidove beforehand, but the rest of the flock attacked him and flew away, leaving this particular Pidove pecking at the ground. She proved herself to be a strong battler, holding her own against Pikachu before being knocked out by his Thunderbolt and caught by Ash. Pidove was then sent out in an attempt to rescue Pikachu and Iris' Axew from Team Rocket. However, it was easily defeated by Jessie and her newly-caught Woobat. Pidove has mainly been used by Ash to search for other Pokémon, as seen when she was used to find two wild Darumaka in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! and a wild Snivy in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!. She played a major role in Snivy's capture, as she was unaffected by Snivy's Attract because of being of the same gender. Pidove was used against Trip's Frillish in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. She was quickly defeated by Frillish's Water Pulse. She was later sent to Professor Juniper's lab in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! to make room for Ash's Sewaddle, but was returned to his party in The Lost World of Gothitelle!. In A Venipede Stampede!, she helped clear out a swarm of Venipede from the Castelia City. She was nearly hit by a Sludge Bomb, but was saved by Trip's Tranquill. She then cleared a few more Venipede and suddenly evolved into a Tranquill. As of Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!, Tranquill was sent back to Professor Juniper's lab while Swadloon stayed on Ash's team but later in Archeops In The Modern World!, Ash brought her back to help a revived Archen learn how to fly. In Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, Tranquill helped search for Ash's Scraggy, Iris' Axew, and Katharine's Gothita at night. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Tranquill appears for Ash's gym battle with Skyla, she defeated Skyla's Swoobat after it beat Ash's Krokorok. She then battled Skyla's Unfezant and was knocked to near fainting but Ash switched her for Pikachu. After Pikachu was defeated by Swanna, Ash used Tranquill again but she nearly lost, however Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and learned Aerial Ace, beating Swanna and winning Ash the Jet Badge. In Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1), Unfezant was used in a Gym battle against Roxie's Koffing and just like Boldore, got knocked out. Known Moves Voice actresses *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Erica Schroeder (English) Games Mystery Egg event A Japanese event in December 2010 and at Toys R Us in the United States in May 2011 randomly distributed in-game representations of Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Pidove and Iris' Axew. Pidove is always female and has the ability Super Luck. Gallery Trivia *Unfezant's ability was revealed in a giveaway of eggs containing the three main character's Pokémon. *Unfezant is Ash's first Unova Pokémon to evolve. *Unfezant is one of the few flying type Pokémon caught by Ash at the beginning of his journey, with the others being Starly, Pidgeotto and Noctowl, and Taillow. *Unfezant is Ash's first Unova female Pokémon. *Unfezant is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be sent to a lab other than Professor Oak's, she was sent to Professor Juniper instead. *Unfezant is the third Pokémon of Ash to evolve during a Gym battle. The others are Ash's Leavanny and Ash's Boldore. *Despite being Ash's first Unova Pokémon, it make its Gym debut at Ash's sixth Gym battle (Mistralton Gym). **Unfezant had the best Gym debut from Ash's Unova Pokémon. She battles all three of Skyla's Pokémon (Swoobat, Unfezant, and Swanna) at least once. She defeated 2 out of the 3 (Swoobat & Swanna), evolved, and learned a new move (Aerial Ace). * Snivy is Ash's sixth Pokémon to battle its evolved form. The other five were Pikachu, Sceptile as a Treecko, Corphish, Buizel before it, Gliscor as a Gligar, after it, there's Piginte as Tepig, Froakie, and Fletchinder as Flecthling. ** It is also the third of Ash's Pokémon to actually defeat its evolved form, behind Pikachu and Buizel, but before Pignite and Fletchinder. References pl:Unfezant Asha Category:Female Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon